Perfect Storm
Perfect Storm is the 18th and 19th episode of Season 5 of K.C Undercover. It premiered on November 8 and November 15, 2019. First part was watched by 5 million viewers, second part by 5.4 million viewers. It is also the last episode featuring Ernie Cooper as a main character. Plot Part One The Organization warns the Coopers that Amelia, the evil spy that tried to catch them some months before, is on the loose. Meanwhile a radio station communicates that a huge storm is about to hit Washington D.C. In a couple of hours, the sky is full of clouds and it begins to rain cats and dogs, with the Coopers stuck in their house because of the unpredictable weather. They think it's going to last some hours and then it will go away. The lights go out and they can only count on Judy's incorporated torch and Kira's phone. Ernie finds out Amelia is near and when he is about to tell his family she enters the house. She attacks K.C but is stopped by Craig, punching her in the stomach. Without any chance to communicate to the Organization, they leave the house and get to the Organization's cove to warn about the location of Amelia. Judy is checking on her, making sure she doesn't leave the house easily. When she is about to wake up, Judy starts having trouble with her batteries, and goes off and then on for a couple of minutes, the time that Amelia takes to escape the house. She is able to track Coopers family's location and she gets to the Cove the fastest she can. Judy charges herself, still thinking she has Amelia under control. When K.C and Ernie reveal Amelia's location, a lightning hits the main tower and a blackout happens in most of the rooms. The wind is stronger and stronger, and a lot of trees start to fly away, as much as cars, and a couple of houses near the cove. Blackout occurs also at Coopers' house and Judy is also involved, not being able to charge anymore. She realizes Amelia is gone and must use her low percentage to save the family. When she arrives at the cove it's too late: Amelia already caught Kira, Ernie, Craig and K.C. She and Marissa, that was working there before the storm arrived, are caught too and put in the same room as the others. Part Two Amelia steals Judy's powers but not completely. In fact, she still has a very low percentage to use in case of emergency. When Amelia is about to hurt the parents, K.C and Ernie are able to stop her, but not for long. In fact she uses Judy's robotic power to push them away. After almost falling unconscious, Marissa tries to bend K.C's wounds successfully. Amelia is about to defeat them when a lightning strikes near the cove and voltage is so high that a machine in the room explodes, forcing an injured Amelia to run away before getting caught. Before she definitely leaves, she locks the room so that they can't escape it. Knowing there is nothing they can do, they tell each other something bad they did towards them. Ernie is able to unlock the door using Judy's last percentage, leaving her almost exhausted. The entire family and Marissa run away from the room but the ceiling starts falling down. Dust, bricks and glass start crushing over their heads, and Ernie gets his legs stuck under the weight of rubbles. Because of the pain he falls unconscious and when he wakes up he tells his family to run away and save at least themselves because there's nothing they can do for him. Judy, as a robot, tries to free his brother but because of the very low percentage she stops working and falls on the ground. Kira, Craig and Marissa take her out of the place and go looking for help in the building. A huge explosion blows up the door and flames are all over the place. Smoke is so intense they can't breath, so Ernie tells his sister to leave if she wants to survive. He tells her he loves her and she is going to be the best spy in the world. He asks her to tell Marissa he is deeply in love with her. She tells him she is too and that he can tell her himself because he is going to survive. Ernie shares some tears and begs her to tell their parents and their little sister he loves them and not to cry when he will be gone. He asks her to be strong and do the same. K.C doesn't want to leave his brother to die, and tries to save him but when flames cover a large oxygen tank another explosion reduces the room to dust. Only KC survives the blast. Devastated, she goes looking for her family and cries her heart out in her parents' arms. They are finally able to leave the cove. When they are out of the building, the only thing they can see is a half destroyed Washington D.C in the middle of the storm. They reach Marissa's house, only a few meters away, and hide there shocked and heartbroken. Trivia * This is the last episode featuring Ernie Cooper as a main character. His following appearances are as a special guest star. * It's the first time in Disney's history a main character dies. * This episode was watched by more than 5 million viewers. The first time this episode re-aired it was watched by 4.6 million viewers, becoming the most watched reaired episode in Disney's history. * "Perfect Storm" was reviewed as one of the best episodes of Disney's history. * Because of this episode, the show was nominated for multiple Emmys the following year. It won three of the nominations: one for the most well written episode arc, one for the best actress in a TV show (Zendaya as K.C Cooper), and one for the best actor in a TV show (Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper). * Ernie's death was one of the biggest challenges for the writers of the show. In fact, they wanted Kamil Mc Fadden's exit from the show to be glorious, not a simple moving on to another city. One of the other options was him joining the Other Side, but they considered it the worst way to end a character's story. Category:Episodes